Rejet
by Claire2626
Summary: Ce à quoi pourraient ressembler les parents de Ianto et son passé. Quelles pourraient être les réactions quand Ianto annonce être en couple avec Jack?
1. Prologue

Cette fic va essentiellement concernait Ianto et ses proches. Et évidemment, du Janto ! Alors désolé pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir. Je pense poster une fois par semaine mais sans jour fixe. Ce qu'il a en italique sont des pensées.

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Russel T. Davies. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Bonne lecture ! :)

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

Driiing... Driiiing...

**POV**

_Raaaah ! Je voulais encore dormir ! Saleté de téléphone !_

«Allô?

-Coucou mon chéri!

-Oh, salut 'man!

-Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air très content de m'entendre... Peut-être attendais-tu le coup de fil d'une autre?

-Hein ?! Bah... heu... c'est que... bref ! Tu vas bien ?_ Je t'en pose des questions ?_

-Tu n'as pas répondu... mais j'imagine que tu ne comptes pas y répondre ! C'est mignon ! Bref, je vais bien ! Ta sœur nous a fait une petite visite avec sa famille, il y a deux semaines. Elle avait l'air un peu remonté contre toi ! Vous vous êtes disputés ? _Elle leur a pas parlé de notre sujet de dispute au moins ?_

-Oui, c'est rien... Pas grave !

-Ah bon OK... tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en parler, je n'insiste pas. Par contre, tu pourrais nous rendre une petite visite ?

-Je peux venir ce week-end si tu veux. Je voulais justement vous voir. Il faut que je vous parle.

-Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-Non, non... t'inquiète. C'est rien de grave mais... je veux vous le dire en personne et c'est aussi un peu par rapport à ça, la dispute avec elle...

-Oh... bien... je vais dire à ton père que tu nous rends visite. Je vais te faire ton plat préféré !

-Merci maman. Faut que je te laisse... j'ai... heu... une douche à prendre ! A samedi maman. _Ouf, débarrassé d'elle !_

-Bien, à Samedi Ianto ! »

_Pfff... 6H30 du mat' ! Elle en a pas d'autres des horaires pareilles... j'ai plus qu'à me préparer... j'aurais préféré un coup de fil de Jack, il me manque !_

**Fin POV**

En effet, Jack était parti deux jours auparavant pour une réunion à Londres. Celle-ci se tenait chaque année. Les quelques patrons de Torchwood se réunissaient pour faire le point sur les nouvelles races d'aliens découvertes, les nouvelles armes, le budget... tout ce que Jack détestait. De la paperasse et encore de la paperasse, quoi... Ianto l'avait aidé à faire le dossier récapitulatif de cette année. Il en était très content, c'était sûrement la seule année où il avait enfin compris comment fonctionnait ce fichu budget.

Driiing... Driiiing...

**POV Ianto**

_Encore ?! J'espère que c'est lui sinon je trucide celui qui ose m'appeler._

« Allô ?

-Salut toi !

-Hey ! Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va. Et toi ? Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir téléphoné avant. Mais ils nous ont retenus tout Lundi et hier. C'est le seul moment où je peux t'appeler en toute tranquillité.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi ! Je reviens Vendredi, on aura le week-end pour nous.

-Mais tu devais revenir Jeudi. Je suis pas là ce week-end. Je vais chez mes parents.

-Oooooh ! C'est pas possible, je sais pas qui a osé me déplacer ce foutu retour à Vendredi ! Tout ça parce que cette idiot de Glasgow avait oublié la réunion ! On pourra à peine se voir... _Quel idiot celui-là ! Pouvait pas être à l'heure, non ?_

-T'inquiètes pas... on se rattrapera ! _Oh oui, pas de doutes, on se rattrapera !_

-Tu peux pas déplacer pour tes parents ?

-Non, je veux leur annoncer que je suis bi et en couple avec toi ! Ça risque d'être un peu brusque. J'ai déjà dit à ma mère que je devais leur parler. Tu es d'accord pour que je parle de toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai hâte que ta famille sache que j'existe !

-Ne te réjouis pas si vite ! J'ai très peur de leurs réactions. Ma sœur refuse de me voir depuis que je lui ai parler de tout ça !

-Oh... ils sont homophobes... _Il est déçu... je ne voulais pas..._

-Je ne sais pas trop... j'espère que ça va bien se passer. _Bien sûr que non, ça ne se passera pas bien ! Faut que j'arrête de me bercer d'illusions !_

-Et... et...

-Quoi ?

-S'ils t'imposent un dilemme. Moi ou eux ?

-Cariad ! Voyons. Je te choisirais toi, évidemment ! Ils ne m'ont jamais accepté tel que je suis, alors que toi... tu m'as prit comme je suis ! _Évidemment que je te choisis, idiot !_

-Comment j'aurais pu ne pas t'aimer ? Tu m'as sorti des ténèbres, t'es mon rayon de soleil ! Mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité !

-C'est adorable ! Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point ! _J'adore son côté fleur bleue !_

-Je t'aime aussi ! Mince, on m'appelle pour le petit-dèj'..._ Oooh..._

-Bon, bah à... avant Vendredi j'espère !

-C'est promis, je te laisse. Bye !

-Bye ! »

**Fin POV Ianto**

Il raccrocha, déçu de ne revoir Jack que Vendredi. Peut-être qu'il lui ferait oublier son stress avec son retour. Ses parents... il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils étaient homophobes mais il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ça soit le cas. Puis... s'ils le rejetaient, c'est qu'ils ne le méritaient pas ! Il préféra cesser de penser et se prépara. Il partit se doucher et alluma la radio pour mieux se détendre.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

Alors, qu'en pensez : bon ou mauvais ? Que faudrait-il changer et qu'est-ce qui est bien ?

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît, ça prend quelques minutes seulement et ça fait plaisir ! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Il observa la grande maison qui se dressait devant lui. Là où il avait grandi. Il n'aimait jamais y revenir. C'était tant de souffrances pour lui de se remémorer tous ces douloureux souvenirs. Il se souvenait encore de ses parents qui rentraient tard le soir et de son oncle à qui on le confiait tous les soirs. Il était alcoolique et violent... tellement violent ! Et lorsque ses parents se rendaient compte qu'il était blessé, son oncle trouvait des excuses. Et lui, il acquiesçait et eux, ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'en fichaient pas mal de ce gamin, trop absorbés par leur travail. C'était toujours la même chose, ils s'occupaient de Rhiannon quand ils avaient du temps libre. Et lui, on lui disait d'aller jouer avec ses amis. Quels amis ? Ses camarades de classe qui se moquaient de lui à longueur de temps ? Ou bien les brutes qui tentaient de le noyer dans les toilettes ? Même ses professeurs ne se rendaient compte de rien. Ils le prenaient tous pour un menteur... Alors un jour, il était parti. Il avait volé de l'argent à ses parents et il avait pris le train. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à la mort avant la fugue, mais il avait été sauvé avant de mourir. Et il avait compris que c'était s'avouer vaincu. Alors il était parti loin. Et on ne l'avait retrouvé que deux mois plus tard. Ses parents étaient inquiets, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait espéré. Il haïssait le monde entier à tout juste 5 ans. Quelques années plus tard, il avait opté pour de la musculation et du sport de combat pour se défendre. Tout ce qu'il avait appris ne lui avait servi qu'à l'âge adulte, mais ça l'avait tiré de mauvaises situations. Et tout ça, c'était les seules choses que lui inspiraient cette maison. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il voulait se rappeler de son enfance : la confiseuse qui lui offrait des bonbons à la sortie de l'école, elle était gentille et c'était bien la seule. Mais il préféra oublier tout ces mauvais souvenirs. Il avança et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement :

« Mon chéri, tu es enfin là !

-Salut...

-Tu vas bien ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Très bien ! Viens, ton père est au salon ! »

Il détestait se faire appeler « mon chéri », c'était hypocrite. Il n'aimait ce surnom que de la part de Jack.

«Ianto.

-'Pa...

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda son père

-Bien, bien, et toi ?

-Très bien ! Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rendre une petite visite ! Tu as pris ta moto ?

-Oui, évidemment ! Répondit-il.

-Quand achèteras-tu une voiture ?

-Je t'ai déjà que la moto me convenait très bien et tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas conduire les voitures !

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras ta vie ! Quand compte-tu te trouver une petite-amie ! L'engueula son père.»

Ianto se sentit très mal, ça allait être dur, très dur...

« Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec ta grande sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Pourquoi ça serait moi ? Répondit froidement Ianto.

-Tu l'as sacrément mise en pétard ! Viens, le repas doit être prêt. »

C'était toujours comme ça. C'était sa faute. Et Rhiannon avait réussi sa vie en se mariant à un gros con et lui avait raté la sienne. Jamais il ne s'était entendu avec sa famille. Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent. Sa mère devait lui faire son plat préféré... il fallait croire qu'elle ne le connaissait pas pour lui faire à la place un plat qu'il n'aimait pas ! La journée se continua avec des disputes. Ianto partit se coucher dans sa chambre à 23H. Il dormit à peine quelques heures, angoissé. Il se réveilla le matin, pas plus calme. Lorsque sa mère l'appela pour le déjeuner, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il s'installa.

« Écoutez, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit son père.

-Ça ne va pas être facile pour vous. Mais...

-Vas droit au but. Ordonna sa mère, pressée.

-Je suis avec quelqu'un...

-Mais c'est sup...

-Laissez-moi terminer ! Il s'appelle Jack. Et oui, c'est bien homme, vous n'avez pas rêver. Je suis bisexuelle.

-Qu... quoi ?! Ianto, c'est une blague ! Hurla son père

-Mais bien sûr que c'en est une ! Ne nous dis pas que tu fais parti de ces... monstres ! De ces erreurs de la nature ! Dis sa mère, choquée.

-Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis bi, je suis en couple avec un homme et j'en suis fière ! Il m'aime, je l'aime.

-C'est... c'est... tu me dégoûte ! Tu es la honte de notre famille. Je comprends Rhiannon, j'espère que plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras de ses enfants ! Je préfère ne même plus te considérer comme un membre de la famille ! Tu ne mérite pas le nom de Jones ! Cria son père.

-C'est toi qui ne le mérite pas. Qu'est-ce que diraient papi et mami s'ils étaient là ? Tu les répugnerais ! Et tu me répugnes moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a raté dans ton éducation ? Sors de notre maison ! Fit sa mère.

-Je me tire ! Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais, je vous haïe ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais souciés de moi, vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger. Adieu ! Hurla Ianto à plein poumons, prêt à pleurer. »

Il s'enfuit. Il sortit de la maison et enfourcha sa moto. Il démarra et s'engagea sur la route du retour. Il ne voyait plus la route, sa vision brouillée par les larmes. Mais il connaissait la route par cœur, pas besoin de voir... C'est ce qu'il croyait...


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Désolé pour les fautes, la personne qui me corrige d'habitude est absente ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. L'homme grogna et partit vers sa porte d'entrée, il attrapa l'interphone.

« Oui ?

-Ow... Owen... c'est... c'est horrible !

-Jack ? Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ouvre. »

Jack monta vers l'appartement.

« Jack ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Viens au salon, j'étais avec Tosh.

-Ianto...

-Jack... murmura Tosh, intriguée.

-Il... il... a eu un... un accident !

-Quoi ?! Comment il va ? Demanda Owen.

-Je... je sais pas ! L'hôpital m'a appelé. On doit y aller, c'est horrible. Je suis sûr que ça s'est mal passé chez ses parents !

-On y va ! Dit Tosh »

Ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital et récupèrent Gwen chez elle. Jack se précipita à l'accueil.

« Ianto Jones, où il est ? Comment il va ? Je veux le voir, maintenant ! Cria Jack.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, laissez-moi chercher deux minutes... Répondit l'infirmière

-Dépêchez-vous ! Dit sèchement Jack.

-Calmez-vous. Je fais ce que je peux !

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux le voir tout de suite !

-Il est en salle d'opération. Vous allez devoir att...

-Non ! Qu'il soit en salle d'opération ou pas m'importe peu, je veux le voir ! »

Jack hurlait sur l'infirmière qui n'arrivait plus à parler. Alors qu'il continuait de crier, il reçu une baffe magistrale de la part de Gwen, exaspérée.

« Non mais c'est pas finie ! Tu vois bien que tu dois attendre, non ?

-Mais je m'en fiche royalement et...

-Jack, arrête ! Ordonna Owen. »

Jack se tu et se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il se sentit tout à coup encore plus mal.

« Excusez-moi, je... je suis tellement inquiet... souffla Jack.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend. C'est votre ami ?

-Et plus !

-Oh, d'accord. Je comprend que vous soyez tellement inquiet pour lui. Il a de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami comme vous ! Allez au dernier étage et prenez le couloir de gauche. C'est la 3ème porte à droite, vous pourrez y attendre au calme. Le médecin viendra lorsqu'il aura fini l'opération.

-D'accord, merci. »

Ils se rendirent là où la jeune infirmière leur avait dit de se rendre. Ils avaient la salle pour eux, Jack s'assit sur un siège.

« Il se fait opérer... Ça doit être grave ! Dit Jack, inquiet.

-Mais non ! Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer. Ianto est fort, tu le retrouveras en super forme, j'en suis sûre ! Dit Tosh, tentant de se convaincre elle-même que le jeune allait bien.

-Merci Tosh... lui murmura Jack. »

Ils attendirent durant trois-quart d'heure avant que le médecin n'arrive.

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? S'empressa de lui demander Jack.

-Bien. Il s'est cassé plusieurs côtes et il s'est ouvert un peu la tête mais tout va bien. Vous pouvez aller le voir à la chambre 405. Mais une seule personne, il est en train de se réveiller.

-J'y vais ! »

Jack se précipita vers la chambre indiquée et ouvrit la porte. Il aperçu Ianto et entra. Il referma derrière lui. Il approcha un fauteuil près du lit et s'y assit.

«Cariad... murmura le jeune homme.

-Yan, je suis là. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je... je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis... murmura Ianto.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Je t'aime, tu sais. J'ai eu très peur...

-Moi aussi. Et j'aurais dû faire attention mais... je me suis senti tellement mal ! Ils m'ont jeté, ces salauds ! Comment ils osent, je veux plus rien à faire avec eux. Si mes grands-parents étaient encore là, ils auraient engueulé mon père et aurait dit que ma mère était une sorcière. Ils auraient eu raison ! Ils auraient été heureux de te rencontrer... Papi et mami...

-Ils ne sont plus là ? Demanda Jack en caressant la joue du jeune homme.

-Non... j'avais 8 ans. C'était un Dimanche. Mon oncle était parti en voyage avec mes parents et ma sœur, mes grands-parents me gardaient. A cause des conneries de jeunesse de mon père, ils étaient en danger. Et ils étaient cribler de dettes envers quelques voyous. Ce jour-là, ils m'ont envoyé chercher un dessert à la pâtisserie. Et quand je suis revenu, ils n'étaient plus là... disparus...

-Tu veux dire...

-Ils ont sûrement été kidnappé mais je n'ai jamais su. Mais je me souviens qu'il y avait quelques tâches de sang sur la moquette. Mon père m'avait dit que la police avait retrouvé leur cadavre mais je n'en ai jamais été convaincu. Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, mon père était une honte pour papi ! Je suis fier de porter le nom de mon grand-père mais honte que mon père le porte aussi.

-C'est terrible... Si tu veux, on pourrait les rechercher ! Avec toutes les technologies qu'on a au hub, on pourrait les retrouver ! »

Ianto lui sourit tendrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

«Tu voudrais ?

-Bien sûr ! Et toute l'équipe t'aidera. Puis on demandera à Andy de chercher dans les fichiers de la police ! On peut les retrouver, je le sais !

-Oh, Jack... murmura Ianto. Merci... T'es le meilleur compagnon qu'on puisse avoir ! »

Jack se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune gallois.

« Mais toi aussi, Yan... Tu as toujours été là depuis qu'on se connaît. Avec moi. Tu n'es pas parti quand tu as su que j'étais immortel, tu n'es pas parti après la mort de Lisa, ni après les cannibales. Ni même quand je vous ai laissé tomber...

-Jamais je ne partirai. Comment je pourrais vouloir t'oublier, toi ou même les autres ! Cette vie palpitante, je veux la vivre jusqu'au bout et avec toi ! »

Jack se leva et vint s'allonger contre Ianto. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

3 jours plus tard...

**POV Jack**

_J'ai bien fait de donner quelques jours à l'équipe ! Pour une fois que la faille ne gâche pas nos jours de congé. Ianto s'est vite remis de l'accident. Je suis content qu'il n'est rien de grave ! Mais je voudrais tellement retrouver ses grands-parents, il a l'air de beaucoup les aimer. On s'y mettra dès qu'on reprendra le boulot. Par contre, son père commence à m'inquiéter, il a l'air violent, d'après ce que Ianto m'a raconté. J'espère qu'il ne tentera rien contre nous... _

**Fin POV Jack**

«A quoi tu penses ? »

La voix du gallois le tira de ses pensées.

« Ta famille...

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit pour la réaction de mes parents. Ils ont toujours été comme ça.

-Ils seraient capable de vouloir nous séparer ?

-Je ne sais pas... mon père peut-être... Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne laissera personne nous séparer !

-Tu as raison !

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? Ça te changerait les idées, puis on pourrait aller au resto pour dîner !

-Avec plaisir ! »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement et partirent en direction du centre-ville. Jack proposa un petit restaurant chinois qu'il avait repéré quelques jours auparavant, proposition que Ianto accepta. Ils y rentrèrent, main dans la main.

T*W*

« Aimez-vous tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Votre bonheur ne durera pas... »


	4. Chapter 3

« Chérie ? C'est moi.

-Ieuan, mon chéri. Alors ? Dis-moi que notre fils blaguait !

-Non… Il est avec un homme, au restaurant. C'est… je ne sais pas… je ne m'en remet pas ! Qu'à t-on raté dans son éducation ? Edwen, prépare-moi mon repas. Je pars de Cardiff, je suis là dans deux heures. Je veux manger du veau.

-Je n'en ai pas, dés...

-Débrouille-toi ! Et à la maison, on élaborera un plan pour virer ce petit con qui l'a perverti et remettre les idées en place à Ianto. »

Il raccrocha au nez de sa femme et retourna à sa voiture, en colère.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

«Je ne t'ai pas dit, Ian. Gwen m'a mis une gifle à l'hôpital.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, et elle avait raison de le faire ! La pauvre infirmière, je lui criais dessus. Je me serais senti tellement mal si il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave !

-Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé… murmura le jeune homme en posant sa main sur celle de Jack.»

Ils continuèrent leur discution, ignorant que le père du plus jeune les avait suivi durant plusieurs jours. A la fin de leur repas, ils se baladèrent dans un parc proche de leur restaurant puis rentrèrent chez Ianto. Le sujet de conversation se porta sur Tosh et Owen.

« Owen est un vrai idiot ! Tosh souffre beaucoup par sa faute, pourtant, il l'aime. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas faire un pas vers elle ? Demanda Jack

-Tu sais, Owen a beau être un râleur, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir peur. Il l'aime mais il a peur. C'est normal, mais je pense qu'ils sont de plus en plus proche. Tu m'as bien dit que Tosh était chez Owen le jour de mon accident ?

-Oui! Imaginer un Owen timide, c'est… bizarre!

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Rigola Ianto. Mais il a peur, toi aussi, tu avais peur quand on n'était pas encore ensemble ?

-Oui. Tu te souviens de notre premier rencart ?

-Techniquement, ce à quoi tu penses est le deuxième, vu que tu m'a posé un lapin au premier.

-Mais j'avais une urgence avec un weevil!

-C'est pour ça que Owen m'a dit qu'il s'était occupé de toutes les alertes cette nuit-là? Dit Ianto, moqueur.

-Tu le savais?! Ah... oui mais j'avais peur! Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu allais me planter en plein milieu du repas! Justifia Jack.

-Je ne serais pas venu si j'avais voulu te laisser tomber au milieu du repas! Surtout que tu nous avais réservé le restaurant le plus cher de la ville, j'aurais au moins attendu de finir de manger! Et pourquoi je serais parti?

-Je ne te montrais qu'une seule facette de moi, celle du patron. C'est d'elle dont tu étais amoureux. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu apprécies qui j'étais vraiment.

-Tu crois que j'aurais accepté ce rendez-vous si je n'avais pas su que j'allais découvrir le vrai toi?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'aurais bien pu te décevoir. Argumenta le plus âgé.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas déçu!

-Mais j'aurais pu!

-Ce que tu peux être têtu! S'écria le jeune homme.»

Ianto attrapa un oreiller qui traînait sur son lit et frappa Jack avec. S'ensuivit une longue bataille d'oreillers et de chatouilles qui se finit en une nuit particulièrement chaude entre les deux compagnons.

«Ianto... Ianto... Réveille-toi!

-Mais quoi? Il est 5h du matin! Et... Hein?! Hurla le jeune homme. Que... que... s...sors de mon lit!

-Mais pourquoi? Répondit l'autre homme en s'approchant dangereusement de Ianto. Il posa sa main contre la hanche du jeune homme qui se recula. On est pas bien, tous les deux?

-Dégages de mon lit, 'pa! Q... que fais-tu là? N... nu en plus! Où est Jack?

-Mais calme-toi... Répondit son père en se rapprochant un peu plus.

-Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi! Jack! Cariad! Cariad! Hurla le jeune homme, terrorisé.»

«Ianto! Yan! Calme-toi, Yan! C'est moi! Hey, hey! Détend-toi, je suis là.

-Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi! Cariad, aide-moi! Continua à hurler le jeune gallois.

-Yan! Cria Jack, tentant de calmer Ianto.»

Le jeune se réveilla en hurlant, paniqué.

«Yan, c'est moi. Je suis là...

-Ca... Cariad! Gémit le jeune homme en venant se réfugier dans les bras de l'immortel.

-Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar! Shhh...»

Jack le serra dans ses bras et le berça doucement pour le calmer. Il était habitué aux fréquents cauchemars de son petit-ami, mais il n'en avait jamais vu un aussi violent. Il senti Ianto se détendre dans ses bras.

«Tu vas mieux?

-Oui. Je... je... t'ai réveillé une fois de plus, excuse-moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que ça ne me gênait pas. Je serais toujours pour te réveiller pendant tes cauchemars, mon ange. Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais qu'ils sont terribles pour toi. Tu hurlais après ton père, que se passait-il?

-Je... j'étais dans le lit et je... je me suis réveillé. Il était là... mon père... nu et il s'approchait et il voulait... il voulait me... me... Bégaya le jeune homme.

-Je comprends. C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les derniers événements t'ont perturbé. Juste...

-Quoi?

-Il ne t'a jamais... enfin...

-Non! Non... mais des fois, il était un peu trop proche, quand j'étais ado.

-Il n'a jamais rien tenté, au moins? Demanda Jack.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura le jeune homme.»

Jack se sentit rassuré par les paroles du jeune homme.

«Tu crois que ce n'était qu'une impression? Que j'étais totalement parano?

-Non, Yan. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ait fait ça. Ce n'est qu'un... un... sale petit con...»

Jack resserra son étreinte et Ianto posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils fermèrent les yeux, tentant de se rendormir. En vain. Jack posa son regard sur le jeune homme.

«Tu veux qu'on se lève? Je crois que ça nous a tout les deux perturbé, les récents événements.

-Oui. Il n'est que 6h du matin. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On doit voir les autres à 8h, de toute façon.

-C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié! Dit Jack.»

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent puis partirent un peu plus tard au lieu de rencontre convenu avec leurs amis.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

«C'est pas vrai! Je t'ai demandé quelque chose hier soir! Tu n'avais qu'à faire les courses! C'est pas compliqué, merde!

-Je suis désolé Ieuan. Je ne recommencerai plus!

-J'espère! Bon, je vais appeler mon frère! Il faut qu'on trouve un plan. On laisse Rhiannon de côté. Elle rejette peut-être son frère, mais elle ne voudra pas lui faire de mal. Prépare un rôti et des pommes de terre.»

La mère de Ianto se rendit à la cuisine et obéit à son mari tendit qu'il appelait son frère. Ce dernier arriva une heure plus tard. Son sourire se fit pervers après que son frère lui est expliqué la situation. Tout trois commencèrent à réfléchir à un plan. Ils le trouvèrent une heure plus tard. Ils s'occupèrent de tous les détails pendant l'après-midi et décidèrent de déclencher leur terrible plan le surlendemain.

«Notre indigne de fils va regretter de s'être laissé aller dans les bras de ce démon! Cria le père.»


	5. Chapter 4

« Où est Tosh?

-Owen ! Ça fait dix fois que tu nous le demandes ! Elle n'a qu'un quart de retard. Ça arrive.

-T'as vu le boulot qu'on fait ? On chasse des aliens tous les jours ! Il y a de quoi être parano, Ianto.

-T'as laissé tomber les « teaboy » ? Se moqua Gwen.

-On est pas au boulot. Puis Tosh n'arrive jamais en retard. Répliqua Owen.

-Elle va arriver ta chérie… Soupira Jack.

-Ma chérie? C'est pas ma chérie! S'étrangla le jeune homme.

-Ouais, ouais… on te croit tous. »

Owen lâcha tout de même un petit sourire. Ses amis avaient raison, il était trop inquiet. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il se demanda si, s'il avait été en retard, Tosh se serait inquiétée comme il le faisait. Il l'espérait. Il avait d'abord refoulé ses sentiments pour la jeune femme mais il n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps. Il avait dû se l'avouer, il en était amoureux. Mais il n'osait pas faire un pas vers elle, il n'était pas sûr des sentiments de Tosh. Mais elle était si douce et si timide qu'il était dur pour lui de discerner ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, et pourtant les autres avaient l'air de dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi ! Je suis en retard. Je me suis rendormie, je suis désolé ! Dit Tosh.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive. La rassura Owen en prenant un air détendu. »

Ianto ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son ami osait dire ça alors que deux minutes auparavant, il était mort d'inquiétude. Les autres se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, Jack sourit en voyant son compagnon rire ainsi.

« Ianto, qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Tosh.

-C'est… c'est… rien… Tenta de dire le jeune homme entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ah… Dit Gwen, dubitative. »

Jack était le seul à comprendre les causes de ce fou rire dont il fût prit aussi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces deux-là ? Demanda Owen.

-Je ne sais pas, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de le savoir… Répondit Gwen.

-Ouais, moi non plus. Dit Tosh.

-Encore un de leur fou rire dont on ne comprendra jamais la signification. Mais bon… »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent finalement de rire et l'équipe passa la journée ensemble. Ils avaient préféré quitter Cardiff au profit d'une belle forêt qui se trouvait près de la ville. La journée passa trop vite pour eux. Ils se séparèrent aux alentours de 22h.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Rhys ! Je suis de retour !

-Bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser sa femme.

-Super ! T'aurais vu Owen inquiet du retard de Tosh ! On est allé dans une forêt près de la ville. C'était super.

-Et pas d'aliens ?

-Non. Je suis contente que la faille nous laisse tranquille. C'est fatiguant comme boulot, des fois. Mais jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner. C'est grâce à ce travail que j'ai rencontré des gens comme Ianto ou Tosh ! J'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec nous, la prochaine fois. Tu pourras parler rugby avec Ianto, en plus. Tu en penses quoi ?

-J'adorerais ! »

Gwen embrassa Rhys avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Yan, tu as l'air bien soucieux. On a passé une super journée, alors pourquoi cet air malheureux ?

-C'est rien…

-Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Je… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Mon rêve de la nuit dernière… Murmura le jeune homme.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-J'ai très peur que mon père s'en prenne à toi.

-Je ne…

-Tu n'es pas invincible, Jack. Tu n'es qu'immortel. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit ! Le coupa Ianto.

-Je ferais attention. C'est juré. Mais moi, je veux que tu me le promettes aussi.

-C'est promit. »

Jack prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Il comptait bien tout faire pour que le salaud qui servait de père à Ianto ne les approche pas. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la présence du jeune homme. Il se sentait heureux avec lui. Et il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis tellement d'années. Les seuls souvenirs de bonheur qui lui revenaient été ceux de son enfance. Les rares dont il se souvenait.

« Tu ne voudrais pas te rappeler ton enfance, Cariad ? Juste tes souvenirs avec tes parents et Gray. C'était une époque heureuse, pourquoi veux-tu l'oublier ? Demanda Ianto comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

-J'ai… j'ai lâché sa main. Balbutia Jack.

-Pas ce souvenir, non. Ceux où vous étiez heureux. Ces moments que tu as eu la chance d'avoir. Tu ne dois pas les refouler.

-Je ne pourrais plus les revoir, alors pourquoi ? Questionna Jack. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

-Pour avoir fait de toi l'homme merveilleux que tu es, ils devaient être géniaux. Pour honorer leur mémoire.

-Je…

-Fermes les yeux. Souviens-toi, je t'en prie. Fais le pour leur mémoire. Ils ne méritent pas que tu les oublies.

-Alors reste avec moi. Tiens moi dans tes bras. Ne me laisse pas perdre pied, Yan.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ianto ne voulait pas que Jack oublie son enfance, parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'en avoir une heureuse. Jack ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir. Il se concentra plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne lui revienne. Et alors qu'il allait abandonner, il eu une sorte de flash.

« Je me souviens ! Je… C'est… c'est… ma chambre… Oui, c'est ça. Avec une photo de ma grand-mère sur le bureau ! Et il y a Gray avec moi. On joue à cache-cache dans la maison ! Je suis bien caché et… et…

-Et quoi, Jack ?

-Mon souvenir… je… je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler plus !

-C'est déjà énorme.

-C'était… merveilleux. Il était là, avec moi. Comme avant ! J'aurais voulu me rappeler tellement plus. Oh, Yan, merci. Est-ce que tu m'aidera si… je veux me souvenir encore ? Je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais recommencer mais… si je voulais ?

-Je serais là, évidemment. »

Ianto avait-il raison? Devait-il se rappeler ? Ce souvenir lui avait fait du bien. Alors, peut-être Ianto avait-il raison. Il avait lâché la main de Gray, c'était ingrat de l'oublier. Et Ianto, lui, avait eu une enfance tellement horrible. Alors peut-être que pour ça, il devait se souvenir. Et peut-être pourrait-il lui faire ressentir ses émotions. Lui montrer ce qu'est l'enfance qu'un petit garçon doit avoir. Il y réfléchirait, il savait que son petit-ami se trompait rarement quand il lui conseillait de faire certaines choses. Alors pour Ianto et sa famille, peut-être le ferait-il.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Bon, tout est clair ?

-Ieuan, je sais que c'est horrible ce que nous fait notre fils mais… on est pas des monstres de vouloir faire ça ? On va beaucoup trop loin. Qui te dit qu'il se tournera vers toi après ça ? Et même si tu viens vers lui, il te rejettera !

-La-ferme, toi. On t'a pas demandé ton avis. Frangin, apprend à ta femme à pas se rebeller.

-Désolé… Murmura Edwen.

-Ton avis ne compte pas ! Alors ne le donne pas ! Le réprimanda son mari. »

Edwen se mit à réfléchir, il allait trop loin. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Peut-être pouvait-elle prévenir sa fille. Elle l'écouterait sûrement, mais son mari surveillait ses communications. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et son beau-frère, quel con. Pourquoi serait-il mal que son fils soit gay, s'il est heureux ? Il était toujours le même. Il était toujours son enfant. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses deux-là détruire la vie de la chair de sa chair. C'était Ieuan qui lui avait mit des idées dans la tête, elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser faire. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas un péché que d'être homosexuel ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Je vous en prie, laissez-nous lui parler une dernière fois avant notre mort.

-Non.

-Où alors le voir, où même savoir ce qu'il est devenu ! Est-il heureux ? Je vous en prie !

-Non.

-Vous ne savez donc rien dire d'autre que non ? Je vous en prie…

-Je vous ai dit non. Insistez et je vous fait exécuter tout de suite ! »

L'homme parti et laissa les deux autres personnes.

« Oh mon Dieu, jamais nous ne saurons s'il est heureux.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, et ça ne sera pas le cas. Nous allons nous échapper et après, nous irons le retrouver, je te le promet. »


	6. Chapter 5

« Oh mon Dieu, jamais nous ne saurons s'il est heureux.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, et ça ne sera pas le cas. Nous allons nous échapper et après, nous irons le retrouver, je te le promet.

-Nous avons déjà tout tenté. On n'a plus aucune chance.

-Je m'y refuse ! Il y a une personne qui pourra nous sauver. Ianto, notre petit-fils. Combien d'années cela fait-il ? Il doit avoir 23 ans. Je me demande s'il nous cherche. Je suis sûr que ce monstre qui nous servait de fils lui a raconté des salades, dis le grand-père d'une voix grave.

-Ianto ne l'aura pas cru. Souviens toi comme il le haïssait. Il n'aurait pas pu nous oublier ! Mais... et si Ieuan l'avait tué sous les coups ? Il était si violent ! J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que Ianto est devenu... Murmura la grand-mère du jeune homme.»

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

**POV Jack**

Il dort encore, il est adorable. Ce qu'il a dit hier est peut-être vrai. Et si son père tentait quelque chose ? Et puis, c'est louche cette histoire avec ses grands-parents. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? Et si le père de Yan les avait tué ? Ou alors, il a engagé quelqu'un... Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. On va les retrouver, je lui ai promis !

**Fin POV Jack**

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de réfléchir ?

-Tu es réveillé ! Ça fait longtemps ?

-Non, quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack ?

-Rien... C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens là ! Dit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras. Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

-On reste au lit ! »

Jack sourit, il adorait les journées comme celle-là. Passer sa journée au lit n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes, sauf depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ianto.

« Chinois à midi ?

-Ouais ! Jack...

-Oui, Yan ? 

-Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours, ou est-ce que tu m'oublieras ? Il y en a eu d'autres avant moi, il y en aura forcément après.

-Oh, Yan ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'amour aussi fort que celui que j'ai pour toi. Et il n'y en aura pas d'autre après, jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. J'aimerais tellement que tu restes à mes côtés. J'aimerais tellement ne plus supporter seul cette malédiction qu'est l'immortalité ! Si je pouvais mourir avec toi le jour où tu trépasseras, j'en serais tellement heureux ! Mais pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu as des doutes pour nous deux ? Répondit Jack.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais. Juste… je me demande parfois comment tu peux m'aimer. Je suis tellement… nul. Il y a tellement d'autre personne plus belle et plus merveilleuse que moi… Tellement de personne que tu aurais pu aimer… Murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-Mais aucune que j'aurais pu aimer à ce point. C'est toi que j'aime parce que c'est comme ça. Il n'y a de plus belle et de plus merveilleuse personne au monde pour moi que toi. Tu n'es pas nul, tu es différent, spécial. Et c'est cela qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Les autres auront beau dire qu'ils te sont supérieur, tu sais que c'est faux. Ça ne sert pas d'être comme les autres, il faut te démarquer. Tu es comme tu es. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu penses des choses comme ça ? Dit Jack en lui relevant le tête.

-Toute ma vie… J'ai été seul à l'école, on m'a charrié, fait du mal. Et puis il y avait mon père et mon oncle. Ils me faisaient tant de mal. Pourquoi faire ça si je suis si génial ? S'écria Ianto.

-Parce que les gens ne voient pas à quel point tu l'es. Mais moi, je l'ai vu. Ne fais pas attention à ces débiles.

-Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça !

-Et bien moi, je te le dis ! C'est la vérité. »

Ianto lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ému. Toutes ces questions étaient remontés depuis qu'il était allé voir ses parents. Il fut rassuré. Il avait toujours eu cette impression d'être différent. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, tout ses camarades de classe était pour lui de véritables idiots. Il ne se croyait pas au-dessus d'eux, pas du tout, mais juste… différent. Il avait finit par en être content. Il n'aurait jamais voulu être comme tout ces gens qui ne savent pas réfléchir d'eux-même. Il les voyait autour de lui mais il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme. Jack avait été la seule personne autre que ses grands-parents à faire réellement attention à lui. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était que Jack l'aime.

« Tu es rassuré ?

-Oui. Merci d'être là, Cariad.

-Je serais toujours là ! »

Jack lui sourit et murmura : « Ne change jamais. Reste qui tu es, mon amour. »

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

Une journée passa. Jack et Ianto restèrent la journée dans leur lit, Gwen et Rhys sortirent pique-niquer. Owen, lui, avait rejoint Tosh chez elle et ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Il s'était déridé. Il avait compris qu'il serait plus judicieux pour lui de la séduire en se montrant gentil. Et le père de Ianto, lui, se délectait déjà de ce que lui et son frère allaient faire.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Ça fait quand même du bien de sortir après être resté toute une journée au lit, non ?

-C'est vrai. Mais je préfère rester avec toi au lit à faire des câlins !

-T'es irrécupérable, Jack !

-Je sais. Comme ça on est deux, Yan. Répondit l'immortel, moqueur.

-Mais bien sûr ! Bon, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, va chercher à manger pour midi. Répondit Ianto.

-D'accord. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas faire un tour et pendant ce temps, je te mijote un plat. C'est surprise.

-Ok. Téléphone-moi quand tu as finis. »

Jack acquiesça et embrassa Ianto avant de s'en aller en direction du magasin. Ianto partit dans le sens opposé. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes et s'arrêta sur le banc d'un parc. Un homme s'approcha.

« Bonjour, jeune homme.

-Bonj… Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton vieille oncle ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria le jeune homme en s'éloignant, son oncle le rattrapa.

-J'ai appris pour ta bisexualité et pour ton couple. Félicitations, je suis content que tu sois en couple. Je ne comprend pas la réaction de mon frère. Dit l'oncle avec l'air le plus sincère possible.

-Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Je sais que tu es homophobe comme lui. Répliqua Ianto.

-Non. J'ai changé, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Dégage. Et ne reviens plus jamais, ne me parle plus. Ni à moi, ni à mon compagnon.

-S'il te pl… »

Ianto, en colère, lui asséna une droite qui assomma l'autre homme. Il s'enfuit en courant vers son appartement et y entra précipitamment. Il vit Jack sortir de la cuisine.

« Ianto ! Je t'ai dis que je t'appellerai ! Tu es si pressé ? Réprimanda Jack, l'air taquin.

-Je… il… Tenta de dire le jeune homme, essoufflé.

-Il y a un problème ? Questionna Jack, intrigué.

-Mon… mon oncle dans le parc. Il… il…

-Calme-toi. Que faisait-il ici ? Dit Jack en prenant son amant dans ses bras.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour nous, qu'il avait changé et n'était plus homophobe. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Il ment. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais je ne veux le revoir !

-Shhh… Reprend ton souffle. Il doit préparer quelque chose avec ton père.

-Je lui ai mis une droite, il a été assommé sur le coup. »

Jack caressa le dos du jeune homme.

« Ils préparent quelque chose. On doit savoir quoi ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, Jack !

-On va faire attention. Mais il serait plus judicieux de rester tout le temps ensemble. Si on se sépare, c'est là qu'ils nous attaquerons. Non ?

-Oui. Mais…

-Non, tais-toi. On ne va rien faire de dangereux, on ne cherche pas ce qu'ils nous veulent. On ne se sépare pas ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est justement la réaction que tu as !

-Mais… »

Jack le coupa d'un baiser. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse le jeune homme se mettre en danger. Il ne connaissait pas le père de son compagnon, mais il savait qu'il serait capable de faire du mal à son propre fils. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos, il le dégoûtait.


	7. Chapter 6

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la rencontre entre Ianto et son oncle qui n'avait fait aucune réapparition. L'équipe avait repris le travail.

« Je vais faire du café, vous en voulez ?

- Évidemment, teaboy ! S'exclama Owen. »

Ianto sourit et partit préparer du café à l'équipe. Il le distribua aux filles et à Owen avant de se rendre au bureau de Jack.

« Ton café.

- Merci, Ianto. Remercia Jack en lui souriant. J'ai énormément de boulot…

- Et tu veux de l'aide, j'imagine ?

- Si tu as fini ton propre travail, oui. Répondit Jack avec un regard suppliant à son amant.

- Je te rejoins dans une demie-heure, dès que j'ai fini. »

L'immortel se leva et embrassa son petit-ami avant qu'il ne reparte aux archives, retournant ainsi à leurs activités. Ianto rejoignit son patron après avoir terminé ses dossiers.

« Il te reste quoi ? Questionna le jeune gallois.

- Des e-mails, des appels à passer, des dossiers à remplir, à signer…

- Je vais faire les e-mails et les appels. »

Le jeune homme attrapa le téléphone. Ils terminèrent une heure plus tard, Jack sourit.

« Terminé ! S'écria l'immortel en refermant le dernier dossier.

- Il était temps. Tu sais, si tu renvoie les autres chez eux, on peut faire un autre type de boulot. Un peu plus physique... Dit malicieusement le gallois.

- C'est intéressant. Murmura-t-il en fixant son compagnon. Je reviens ! »

Il sortit du bureau et ordonna à son équipe de partir. Ils ne se firent pas prier et s'enfuirent du Hub. Jack remonta à son bureau.

« Tu es pressé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste, on pourrait chercher tes grands-parents avant, si tu veux. Proposa Jack.

- Oui ! Tu crois qu'on trouvera une piste ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai promis de les retrouver ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'ils retrouvent rapidement ses grands-parents. Jack et Ianto sortirent du bureau et lancèrent leurs recherches.

« Quel est leur nom ? Demanda Jack.

- Arthur et Brynn Jones. Je peux te donner beaucoup d'informations, si tu en as besoin.

- Et leur métier ?

- Ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. Ils me disaient juste que c'était très dangereux !

- Bizarre… On va commencer par là, ça cache quelque chose de louche. »

Ils commencèrent leur enquête et y consacrèrent le reste de leur soirée.

« On a rien trouvé... Murmura Ianto, déçu.

- On va réussir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu penses qu'il a pu leur arriver quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve, ils sont morts.

- Ne dis pas ça. Reste optimiste. On demandera à Tosh, demain, de nous aider.

- Oui. Tu continues les recherches ? Je vais nourrir Myfanwy.

- D'accord. »

Le jeune gallois partit donner à manger au ptérodactyle. Il joua avec elle.

« Je me demande si ta famille te manque beaucoup. Tu avais peut-être des enfants, des parents... ou alors tu étais seule, je ne l'espère pas. Tu n'as pas l'air malheureuse ici. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un cri. Il se leva et rejoignit Jack.

« Tu l'as nourrie ?

- Oui. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

- Tosh trouvera peut-être une piste, demain... »

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Ianto !

- Tosh ?

- J'ai une piste. Leur trace a été effacée juste après leur disparition mais j'ai réussi à tout récupérer. Par contre, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, Ianto.

- Dis-moi.

- Ce n'était pas leur véritable nom. Le nom de famille est bien Jones, mais les prénoms sont faux.

- Mais... pourquoi ? Questionna Ianto.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais trouver ! »

Ianto se sentit tout à coup très mal, ses grands-parents lui avaient donc menti. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Il se rua dans le bureau de Jack et s'y enferma.

« Yan ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Ils m'ont mentis !

- Qui ?

- Mes... mes grands-parents. Ils ne m'ont pas dit leur vrai prénom ! Hurla le jeune gallois, prêt à pleurer.

- Hey, ça va aller. Murmura Jack en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras. C'est Tosh qui te l'a dit, je présume ? Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient une raison !

- Mais laquelle ? Pourquoi ils m'auraient menti ?

- Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec leur boulot. On va trouver... »

Jack tenta de rassurer Ianto. Il avait mal pour lui, Ianto n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Il était fort et il détestait pleurer. Il était solide comme un roc et avait un moral d'acier. Mais là, il n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas le Ianto qu'il connaissait. Et tout ça avait été causé par son père. Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Écoute, on va trouver pourquoi. On va résoudre tout ça, on les retrouvera. Et après, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. D'accord ?

- Et si on ne réussit pas ?

- On réussira. »

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Tu m'as pris pour un idiot ? Il y a quelques jours, tu me promettais qu'on allait les retrouver, que tout irait bien ! Et là, tu me caches quelque chose ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Je ne te cache rien !

- J'en ai marre ! J'ai toujours supporté que tu me caches des choses ! Quand tu es parti avec ton Docteur, quand on a apprit que tu étais immortel... Tu me caches tout le temps des choses ! Mais il s'agit de mes grands-parents ! Jack !

- Arrête ça, Ianto ! Je ne te cache absolument rien.

- Prend-moi pour un con ! J'me tire ! Je rentre chez moi. »

Les deux hommes se disputaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ianto finit par partir du Hub, en colère. Il ne comprenait pas que Jack puisse lui cacher quelque chose. Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit Jack hurler.

« C'est ça, tire toi. Va te faire foutre. A chaque fois que je t'ai menti, c'était uniquement pour te protéger ! Mais là, je n'ai rien fait. Tu me déçois ! »


	8. Chapter 7

« C'est ça, tire toi. Va te faire foutre. A chaque fois que je t'ai menti, c'était uniquement pour te protéger ! Mais là, je n'ai rien fait. Tu me déçois ! »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Jack avait raison, jamais il n'avait menti pour lui faire du mal. Mais il savait que Jack lui cachait quelque chose. Il rentra à son appartement. D'un côté, il se sentait coupable, il n'aurait pas dû lui hurler dessus. Mais d'un autre côté, il se disait qu'après tout, il s'agissait de ses grands-parents... Alors Jack n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher ce qu'il découvrait.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

Jack, de son côté, était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était effondré sur son lit, plein de culpabilité. Ianto avait raison de croire qu'il lui avait caché des choses, puisque c'était le cas. Depuis plusieurs jours, il convoquait Tosh dans son bureau régulièrement, il était sûr que c'était ça qui avait mit la puce à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Ainsi que le fait qu'il restait avec Tosh le soir, au Hub. Il ne lui avait pas caché quelque chose à proprement parler car il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que le rapport de police disant que les deux personnes âgées étaient décédées. Mais il n'y croyait pas, un rapport de police est très facilement falsifiable si l'on s'y connaît en informatique. Alors il avait décidé de lui cacher. Il savait que c'était très dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, alors il voulait être sûr avant de lui dire. Mais il avait été égoïste. Lui avait préféré oublier sa famille et sa souffrance mais Ianto n'était pas comme ça. Il préférait avoir mal une bonne fois pour toute que de se laisser souffrir pendant des années lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses aussi graves. Jack savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait raison. Il devait peut-être faire comme lui, souffrir une bonne fois pour toute et ne garder que les bons souvenirs. L'immortel ferma les yeux, il parlerait à Ianto demain. Et si le jeune gallois ne venait pas travailler, il irait directement à son appartement.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Jack ?

- Owen ?

- Où est Ianto ? Je n'ai pas eu mon café !

- Je vais voir à son appart', je reviens. »

Jack sorti alors du Hub et marcha jusqu'au logement du plus jeune. Une fois arrivé devant son appartement, il toqua. Personne ne répondit, il toqua une deuxième fois qui n'eut pas plus de succès. Il sortit alors sa clé et entra.

« Yan ? Tu es là ? Écoute, je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai juste voulu te protéger. Je vais tout te dire, pardonne-moi. Yan ? »

Il fouilla toutes les pièces mais ne trouva pas le jeune homme. Il se sentit de plus en plus coupable, il espéra qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il téléphona à Tosh.

« Ianto est arrivé ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas chez lui ?

- Non, je... je me suis disputé avec lui hier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit pour le rapport de police et… il a compris que je lui cachais quelque chose.

- Tu sais que ça n'a dû qu'amplifier sa douleur ?

- Oui mais je… je voulais juste qu'il ne souffre pas. Lui laisser espérer...

- Ce n'était pas la solution. Mais je comprends ce que tu as ressenti. Je vais tracer son portable.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il l'a laissé ici. Je vais aller aux endroits où il a l'habitude de se rendre, je reste joignable. Dit Jack en raccrochant. »

L'immortel partit alors rechercher le jeune homme.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

Tosh, de son côté, prévint le reste de l'équipe.

« Owen, Gwen.

- Oui ?

- Ianto s'est disputé avec Jack au sujet du rapport qu'on a trouvé sur ses grands-parents. Il est introuvable.

- Mais Jack n'y peut rien, à ce rapport.

- Il ne lui a pas dit, et Ianto a comprit que Jack ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité.

- Et on fait quoi pour aider ? Demanda le médecin.

- On pourrait peut-être visionner les caméras de surveillance de la ville. S'exclama Gwen.

- Non, il les aura évité. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Répondit Tosh.

- Que fait Jack ?

- Il cherche là où Ianto va régulièrement. J'espère qu'il le trouvera. »

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

Ianto, de son côté, s'était rendu chez lui après la dispute. Il avait fait bien attention à éviter toute caméra de surveillance pour ne pas être pisté par Jack. Arrivé à son appartement, il s'assit sur son canapé. Il avait deux possibilités : soit il s'excusait auprès de Jack, soit il continuait seul les recherches. Son compagnon avait toujours tout fait pour l'aider et le protéger, il ne pouvait pas continuer seul. Ce serait tellement hypocrite. Il choisit de demander pardon à Jack le lendemain matin. En attendant, il pouvait toujours chercher des pistes cette nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il s'attela alors à la tâche. Tosh lui avait beaucoup appris sur la manière de trouver des informations sur quelqu'un. Il resta des heures, éveillé, devant son ordinateur. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'il trouva une piste. Ce qu'il découvrit le choqua. C'était totalement insensé. Remit de la surprise, il se leva et enfila sa veste après avoir attrapé ses clés. Il descendit les étages en courant. Il démarra sa moto et se mit à rouler à toute allure. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain pour en savoir plus.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Jack ! Tu es revenu. Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non... murmura le Capitaine, l'air triste.

- Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta de rassurer Gwen.

- Et s'il ne revient pas, hein ? Je fais quoi moi ? Je l'aurais perdu ! Tout ça parce que ses débiles de parents l'auront rejeté ! Hurla Jack, paniqué.

- Calme-toi. On va le retrouver. Et puis, il va revenir. Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime trop pour te laisser ainsi tomber.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais... Ianto est capable de tout, j'ai peur qu'il ait des ennuis. Admit l'immortel.

- Dans quelques jours, vous êtes à nouveau à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre à roucouler comme les deux amoureux que vous êtes. C'est promit. Dit Owen. »

Jack sourit au médecin et monta à son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise. Ianto n'avait pas prit son portable, avait évité les caméras de surveillance et n'était pas à son appartement. Le téléphone resté chez le jeune homme indiquait qu'il était bien rentré chez lui. Soit il était parti précipitamment, soit il ne voulait pas être repéré. Il n'y avait pas de traces de bagarre donc il était parti de son plein gré. Son ordinateur était toujours allumé lorsqu'il était arrivé, peut-être avait-il cherché à trouver une piste. Dans ce cas là, il était peut-être en danger. Il sortit de son bureau.

« Tosh, tu pourrais aller chez Ianto. Son ordi était en marche et il fait toujours bien attention à l'éteindre avant de partir.

- Bonne idée, ça nous aiderait à savoir ce qu'il a fait avant de disparaître.

- Je viens avec toi, pour t'ouvrir. Dit Jack. »

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

Ianto avait roulé toute la nuit avant d'arriver à sa destination : Wrexham. Une ville au nord du Pays de Galles. C'était l'emplacement de Torchwood 4, déclarée disparu. Seuls les chefs étaient autorisés à connaître le ville où était implantée la base. Mais c'était un des nombreux secrets que Jack lui avait confié. Il passa sa matinée à fouiller de fond en comble la ville pour trouver l'emplacement de la base, en vain. Il vérifia qu'il avait assez d'argent sur lui pour se payer à manger et s'acheta un sandwich. L'après-midi passa, puis la soirée. Le jeune homme n'avait plus d'argent pour une chambre d'hôtel, il n'avait plus qu'à dormir dehors. Il avait déjà été à la rue dans sa vie, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas.

*T*W*T*W*T*W*

« Je ne trouve rien. Si il est parti précipitamment, il a quand même effacé toute trace de son travail. Je finirais demain, si tu veux bien.

- Oui, juste... tu peux vérifier si il a utilisé sa carte bancaire ?

-Déjà fait, il n'y a rien.

-Il n'a jamais beaucoup d'argent en liquide. Il n'a pas assez pour avoir une chambre d'hôtel. Il a déjà été SDF pendant quelques mois. Je pense qu'il va dormir dans la rue... C'est ma faute. Bon, rentre chez toi, à demain.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta l'informaticienne.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit, Tosh.

-Bonne nuit Jack. »


End file.
